Aquello Que No Pudo Ser
by Shina'Chan 'Ttebane
Summary: Ellos sabían que era incorrecto, era imposible y al final no pudo ser. Este OneShot participa en reto "Y no vivieron felices por siempre" de Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina! Mi primer reto!


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**~Los personajes son pertenecientes a él gran Kishimoto, a quien amo/odio por muchas razones.**_

_**~Este one-shot participa en el reto "Y no vivieron felices por siempre" de Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina**_

_**~Tiene un total de 1442 palabras.**_

_**~Se encuentra ubicado en un AU, en un mundo de Dioses y Diosas, sacerdotisas y ladrones.**_

_**~Summary~**_

_Ellos sabían que era incorrecto, era imposible y al final no pudo ser._

Hacía mucho tiempo, en un mundo donde las cosas increíbles existían, donde la magia no tenía limites, y los dioses y diosas existían; cuenta una historia de un amor imposible, lo que fue y al final no pudo ser.

En este mundo, lo trágico existe; una pequeña niña que fue abandonada en un Templo dedicado al Dios Tsukuyomi, Dios de la Luna, creciendo sola y sin comunicación con nadie, la Sacerdotisa Hinata, Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata Hyuga, la que de 6 años fue abandonada en un templo abandonado en medio del bosque, la que creció bajo el cuidado del Dios que se apiado de ella, que la vio crecer y le dio todo para que creciese.

Ella creció tal cual se dice, se transformó en una hermosa señorita, devota de su Dios, al que decidió dedicar su vida enteramente.

Hinata recibió poderes dados por su Dios en cuanto ella mismo se inició como una verdadera Sacerdotisa; sanaba a los animales del bosque, incluso llegaba a resucitarlos, podía hablar con los animales, hacía crecer o florecer una planta o alguna flor silvestre.

Un día, mientras la joven Hinata caminaba por medio del bosque, mientras alimentaba a los animales con los que se cruzaba.

_**-Hola pequeño-**_Saludo a un pequeño colibrí que se asentó en su mano. Acerco la mano y con la otra libre le acarició por debajo del pico.

Su dulce cara cambió, su entrecejo se arrugo y sus labios dibujaron una línea recta.

_**-Gracias por avisarme-**_Acaricio al ave una vez más y esta salió volando por los aires, la joven salió corriendo, adentrándose más al espeso bosque.

No recordaba mucho, la cabeza le dolía a horrores, al igual que todo el cuerpo. Sintió algo sueva y cálido debajo de él, un paño húmedo paro en su frente y se tensó inmediatamente. Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse desorientado en un extraño cuarto desconocido para él, lo último que recordaba era haber caído casi muerto en medio de un bosque. Luego reparo que no se encontraba solo, a su lado había una hermosa mujer, anonado se preguntó si era un ángel o algo parecido. Aquella mujer tenía un rostro dulce, piel tersa y suave de color nívea, largo cabello negro azulado, y sus ojos, oh, sus hermosos ojos parecidos a dos lunas, dos pequeñas lunas. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí ni quien era aquella hermosa mujer pero no le importó en lo mínimo.

Ella lo miro con curiosidad, hacía catorce años que no veía a alguien como ella, un humano. Apenas y recordaba a su padre, quien le abandono en el templo; su mirada lo recorrió, aparentaba tener unos veintidós años, sus alborotados cabellos eran dorados tal como el sol, sus ojos azules como el cielo, las pequeñas marcas que se ubicaban en sus mejillas, sus labios carnosos y rojos, su cuerpo trabajado y bien esculpido que se encontraba sin camisa, solo con unas vendas alrededor de su abdomen.

De inmediato se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

_-__**Lo.. lo siento**__- _Dijo la chica- _**Te encontré en el bosque, estabas herido**__-_

_**-¿Quién eres?- **_

_**-Soy Hinata, Hinata Hyuga-**_La muchacha sonrió

**-**_**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?-**_

_**-Estas en el templo de Tsukuyomi-sama –**_

La chica se levantó y camino hasta una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba un tazón, lo tomo y volvió hasta el chico.

_**-Ten, come esto-**_Le entrego el tazón con una sonrisa _-__**te hará bien, has dormido dos días-**_

El chico la miro incrédulo, había dormido dos días, ¡dos días!

Con algo de miedo tomo el plato, bajo la atenta mirada de la chica probo un poco y su rostro se ilumino, eso estaba delicioso.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había terminado todo el tazón de aquella sopa. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con su rostro, y sin decir una palabra le tendió la mano pidiendo el tazón, él lo entrego y ella salió del cuarto.

Un par de minutos después regreso con otro tazón humeante y lleno de la extraña y deliciosa sopa.

La volvió a comer, esta vez no tuvo miedo cuando ella le extendió el tazón; él lo tomó sin rechistar y comió saciando toda su hambre.

_**-Recuéstate una vez más, aún debes descansar- **_

_**-Espera, soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-**_Dijo él antes de que la joven salga_**–Gracias- **_

La cosa no cambio mucho en los últimos dos días, ella iba y le alimentaba, pero jamás tenían una charla o algo parecido.

La noche del cuarto día, Naruto se aburrió de estar siempre en el cuarto ya que solo salía para ir al baño pero para nada más, entonces él salió, recorrió el templo y dentro de una sala la encontró, tocando el arpa.

Se sintió embobado, anonadado, atontado y todos los sinónimos que sigan habiendo.

Inconscientemente camino hasta ella, cuando por fin noto su presencia se detuvo abruptamente.

Y, a la luz de la luna se vieron a los ojos mientras poco a poco se enamoraron.

Los días fueron pasando, el amor fue creciendo y un Dios se fue enfureciendo.

Y sí, Tsukuyomi-sama estaba celoso. Hinata era suya, suya porque sin él jamás hubiera sobrevivido y termino enamorándose de la joven una vez creció.

Él no permitiría que un humano común viniera y le quitara aquello que él había protegido durante tanto tiempo, por lo que decidió bajar al mundo de los humanos y poner fin al romance nacido entre el ladronzuelo y _**su **_sacerdotisa.

Aunque la cosa no fuera fácil.

Hinata y Naruto salían a pasear por el bosque, hacían todo juntos y era inevitable no saber lo muy enamorados que estaban.

Aquella tarde Hinata decidió mostrarle un pequeño claro junto a un lago cerca del bosque, y nueva mente bajo la luz de la luna ellos se miraron, las palabras sobraban y un beso sello el joven amor.

Naruto estaba encantado, por primera vez en su corta vida agradecía ser el comandante de una de las tropas de Konoha, la pequeña ciudad donde vivía, pues ya que si no hubiera ido a la guerra jamás la hubiera encontrado a ella, la mujer que lo cambio todo.

_Pero pobre de ellos dos y su joven amor._

Un hombre joven, de cabello largo y castaño, de ojos perla como la luna llena que se alzaba en el cielo, ese hombre se acercaba al templo donde un amor se consumaba en la pasión de los placeres carnales.

Dentro del templo, Naruto y Hinata se profesaban amor sin saber que esa sería la última vez.

Tsukuyomi-sama se adentró al templo y avanzo en busca de su amor, su sacerdotisa, no fue hasta que entro en la habitación en la que se filtraba la luz de una única vela.

La ira consumió al dios al ver a Hinata bajo las sabanas junto al rubio.

Saco la daga de plata de la manga de su kimono, se acercó hasta la cama de la joven, se arrodillo y acarició su dulce cara.

La joven sorprendida aleteo sus pestañas en busca de su amado pero no era él, era una cara conocida en sueño, era su dios, era Tsukuyomi-sama.

_**-Dime querida Hinata, porque me has traicionado aún después de haber sacrificado tanto por ti, después de romper reglas divinas solo por ti- **_Ella no pudo apartar la vista de él y notaba el sufrimiento en sus ojos perla.

Naruto se reincorporó al escuchar una voz, una voz ronca pero suave. La luz de la luna se reflejó en la daga y su mirada instintivamente se dirigió hacia la daga de plata, el temor lo invadió y bruscamente ladeo la cabeza hasta Hinata quién se encontraba pasmada, helada.

_**-Oh mi dulce Hinata, dejaste de lado todo por un humano y ahora no me queda más que dar fin a tu vida para que tengas una mejor- **_Y sin piedad clavó la daga en el pecho de la joven.

_**-¡HINATA!-**_

La joven solo pudo sonreír, lo miro mientras él la acunaba en sus brazos.

_**-Te amo, Naruto-**_ Y sin más la joven dio su último respiro.

_**-Y tú, inmundo humano que corrompió a una sacerdotisa, te maldigo, nunca podrás enamorarte y te condeno a la vida de eterno sufrimiento sin amor alguno- **_El hombre desconocido se volvió hacia Naruto _**–Recuérdame, humano, como el Dios al que le quitaste todo y como el Dios que te quito todo a ti también-**_

_La historia de Hinata y Naruto, un amor que un dios terminó, se ha contado desde cientos de años por aquel viejo canoso de ojos azules, de mirada entristecida y sonrisa amarga._

_**Fin**_

_Hola queridos, eh vuelto y sé que querrán matarme aquellos que sigan mi fic pero es que dañe la pantalla de mi laptop y debo escribir en la de mi hermana mayor por lo que tardaré un tiempo en actualizar el fic._

_Ahora, ¡este es mi primer reto!_

_Estoy emocionada por poder participar xD_

_En fin, esta idea vino a mí y sé que no quedo muuuuy bien pero aunque aun así cuenta._

_Sin más, se despide Shina'Chan_


End file.
